Jumped Into My Heart
by Abby231
Summary: Kaylah goes to live with her mums godfather Sam Uley and his wife, after her parents die. Unbeknown to her, Kaylah's life is just about to get more complicated when a certain wolf gets involved, and with the danger that's lurking. Twilight/Jumper OCxSeth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Kaylah's POV**

"Remember, their names are Sam and Emily Uley," Hailey; my social worker told me, while handing me my backpack.

I nodded, slinging the bag over my shoulder. "Good, and be nice to them." She said, giving me a pointed look.

"I will," was my simple reply.

"_Flight 305 to Seattle please proceed to gate 10 for boarding,_" the woman on the intercom announced.

"That's you, come on lets get you boarded." Hailey made sure that I got through the gate, before giving me a final wave, and leaving. I guess in a way I was gonna miss her. In the short amount of time I knew her, she became a friend to me.

Once I had my bag in the overhead compartment, and I was securely buckled in. I reflected back on what had happened these last two months.

**Flashback **

"_You can't hide," the slimy voice of the man who haunted my dreams said._

_I hid behind a tree, my hand covered my mouth in an attempt to quieten my heavy breathing._

_My parents were hiding not too far from me behind a larger tree. The heat and humidity of the jungle was starting to get to me, a thin layer of sweat had formed on my skin, and I was slightly dizzy. Most likely from dehydration. _

"_David, I thought you would have learnt by now that you can't save them," he continued. My panic began to rise when his voice seemed much closer than before. _

_Suddenly, I heard a gun shot. A millisecond later, electric cables sliced through the side of the tree I was hiding behind, causing shards of bark to fly everywhere. I screamed and ran._

"_KAYLAH!" My Godfather; Griffin shouted, his Northern English accent was prominent. He Jumped over to me, grabbed me and Jumped about 20 feet away. Narrowly missing another shot. _

"_KAYLAH GET OUT OF HERE!" My dad yelled at me, emerging from his hiding place. He was quickly followed by my mum._

"_NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" I cried, tears had started to blur my vision. _

_My mum Jumped over to me and grasped my face firmly, but lovingly. "You will go, we will hold them back. Just get yourself out of here." I looked into her beautiful, brown eyes and saw nothing but fear, love and determination. _

_I nodded, "Ok." She kissed my forehead. But it wasn't the normal kiss she would often give me, I knew it was, as much as I didn't want to admit, the last kiss I would ever get from her. Tears had started to flow freely from my eyes now. _

_My mum let go of me and told me to go. With a final glance at my parents and godfather who were fighting the Paladins, I Jumped. _

**End of flashback**

I hadn't Jumped far though. I couldn't leave them, so I had jumped into a high tree about 100 feet away. I had blocked my ears with my hands, but I clearly heard the screams of my family as they were murdered. My eyes had been squeezed shut, but tears continued to run down my cheeks silently.

"_People like you don't deserve to live._" Those were Roland's final words before he left my loved ones.

"_What about the girl?_" I had heard one of Roland's henchmen ask, as they walked away. "_We'll get her soon enough._" Was his reply.

When I'd known they were gone, I Jumped to my family. My dads eyes had been open and wide, staring at nothing. His stab wound still had blood flowing from it. I had been sobbing - no wailing. My emotions had gotten the better of me, and I'd Jumped to St. Joseph Mercy Saline Hospital, in the familiar town of Ann Arbor in Michigan. The place where my parents met and grew up.

I had destroyed half a ward when I Jumped them. Nobody knew how three dead people, and a distraught teenager ended up in the ward, and thankfully they didn't question it. It was only an hour later I met Hailey.

It took her awhile to find any living relative of mine, but she had eventually found my mums Godfather; Sam Uley. Who agreed to take me in.

So that's how I ended up on a flight to Seattle, to live in a small reservation called La Push. I had never heard of it, so I could only hope it took the Paladins awhile to get a lead on me. Or even better none at all.

**Don't know if I plan on writing more. So please let me know if its good and if should continue or scrap it. **

**Please let me know! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Kaylah's POV**

I _so_ hate flying. I had a guy next to me stinking of serious B.O, and he fell asleep on my shoulder!

Why can't all people just be able to Jump. I know it would make life so much easier.

I couldn't have gotten off the plane faster. After going through customs, I waited for my luggage. That's another thing I hate about flying - after being cramped into a dingy plane, you had to wait ages for your stuff.

When I had my suitcase, I went to the luggage lockers. I looked for locker 123. When I eventually did find it. I typed in the locker number into the machine and it asked for the four digit pass code, I typed in 0123. For some reason my parents always used my birthday - January 23rd.

I opened the locker and took out the black Nike duffle bag. Unzipping it, I checked inside.

There were three new mobile phones, fake drivers and motorcycle licences, fake passports, about 500,000 dollars and 500,000 English pounds, and an envelop full of random destinations.

You see, my parents set up emergency bags like this in airports around the world, just in case we needed to move suddenly and start anew.

I had to blink back tears, when I saw my parents pictures on the licences and passports. God, I missed them so much.

Grabbing my things, I walked through the airport to the main entrance where the Uley's were suppose to be waiting.

Looking through the crowds of people, I spotted a sign being held high the air with my name scribbled on it. Slowly, I made my way over.

As I got closer I saw a very tall man, standing with one hand holding the sign up in the air, and the other was wrapped lovingly round a beautiful woman's waist. I saw that the woman had scars on the right side of her face, but it didn't affect her beauty in anyway.

The man was the first to see me. He gave me a warm smile, and said something to his wife. She glanced around for a second before her eyes landed on me. Smiling brightly she came over, and surprised me by pulling me into a friendly hug.

The man walked over to us, and put a gentle hand on his wife's back, "Come on Emily, don't kill the poor girl."

Emily pulled away from me. "It's so nice to meet you Kaylah, I'm Emily and this sasquatch is Sam," she joked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for that Emily," Sam said smiling, while looking down at Emily adoringly.

He grabbed my suitcase and two bags with such ease, that he made it look like they were empty bags, and trust me they weren't. "You two go ahead, I'll take these."

Emily placed her arm around my shoulder, guiding me out of the airport, and to the dark red Ford pickup.

She told me about the locals that come over all the time. And that I would meet them at the bonfire later.

I fell asleep about an hour into the journey. I was jetlagged and tired from lack of sleep. The rocking off the pickup lulled me into a deep slumber.

"Don't wake her up, just carry her to her room Sam," I heard Emily whisper some time later. I was half asleep, and didn't even attempt to open my eyes.

I felt warm hands carefully take my seatbelt off, and gently pick me up. Sam held me close as he walked, making me feel nothing but safe. It reminded me of the many times my dad would hold me like this after I'd had a nightmare.

A minute later, I was laid onto a soft bed and a blanket was draped over me. I was asleep again the second my head hit the pillow.

**Kinda boring I know, it will get better soon.**

**Let me know what you think xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kaylah's POV**

"When will we get to see her?" I woke up to someone talking rather loudly from downstairs.

I looked at my watch to see it was half past five. Letting out a yawn, I rubbed my drowsy eyes and stretched my stiff muscles. Standing up, I scanned the room for my bags.

They lay in the corner of the room next to the wardrobe. Jumping over to them I grabbed my suitcase, and Jumped back over to the bed and let the suitcase drop on it with a soft thud.

I grabbed my toiletries and fresh underwear, then quietly opened the door. I found the bathroom easily enough and let myself in.

After a nice shower to wake me up, I dried myself off and brushed of my teeth. I opened the bathroom door and Jumped back into my room.

I changed into black skinny jean, a white tank top, a white zip up hoodie and some grey converse.

I brushed my damp hair into a high ponytail, then went downstairs.

Tucking my hands into my pockets, I headed into the kitchen where all the talking was coming from.

When I entered the kitchen, everyone stopped talking to look at me. I gave a nervous smile, and Emily noticing my discomfort stepped in.

"Everyone this is Kaylah, Kaylah this is everyone," a shirtless boy that was stuffing his face with a cookie came over. "Hey I'm Jared, and this stunning woman is my girlfriend, Kim." He wrapped his arm around the girl sitting on a chair, and kissed her head.

The girl, Kim, blushed and playfully smacked his arm. "Get away from me, your getting crumbs all over me!" Jared laughed, and walked back over to the counter he was leaning on before. Kim stood up and hugged me tightly. "I'm Kim, and its so great to finally meet you!"

Another brawny shirtless boy stood up from his chair. He held his hand out to me. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Quil," I took a hold of his large, abnormally hot hand, and firmly shook it, "Nice to meet you too." I offered a small smile, and he returned it.

A little girl, about five years old, ran over to me and hugged my hips, since that's all she could reach. "Hi Kaylah, my names Claire!" she flashed me a big smile, giving me a full view of her three missing front teeth. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi Claire, it's lovely to meet you," She got all shy then, and ran over to Quil who picked her up and hugged her.

"Well I think we are ready to leave now. Come on guys lets head to the beach." Emily said, handing some plastic containers full of food, to Sam and Jared.

Kim linked arms with me, and told me about the stories that we would be hearing, and how great the food is, but to get it quick because the guys are animals who eat everything. I laughed when she said that. I could tell that me and Kim were gonna get along great.

It took about 5 minutes to get to the beach, and I could clearly see the large bonfire between the trees and people gathered around it.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was terrified that they wouldn't like me. Kim saw my slight distress, "It's fine they will love you, you are all Sam and Emily have been talking about." I blushed and gave her a grateful smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kaylah's POV**

Still linked with Kim, we walked through the trees and we were happily greeted by everyone. Emily told Sam and Jared to put the food on the table by the BBQ and to start it up.

Kim led me over to the group hanging around the bonfire. "Hey guys this is Kaylah," Kim introduced. I gave a small wave, "Hi."

One of the guys, who thankfully was wearing a shirt came over to us. "Hi Kaylah, I'm Embry. Come sit with us the legends are just about to start." He said, and sat back down on the log he was on before.

Kim dragged me over to an empty log and we both sat down. "Ok, so the two making out over there," she pointed to the log across from us, "That is Paul and his girlfriend Rachel." I wouldn't call it making out, it was more like sucking each others faces off. I whispered this to Kim, and we both laughed.

"Hey Kim. Whose this?" I turned my head around to see a boy standing behind us, he was more muscular than the others and he gave off this aura of…superiority. Strange, I thought.

He was holding a young womans hand, and I'm not kidding when I say that she's the image of perfection. Her eyes are a deep chocolate colour, that contrast lovely with her long, wavy bronze coloured hair.

I shook my head and stood up. "Hi I'm Kaylah," I introduced myself. The stunning girl smiled, showing off her straight, pearly white teeth. "Hi I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie for easy sake. And this is my boyfriend Jake."

"Hi Kaylah, it's nice to finally put a face to the name," he said, and gave me a friendly smile.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you guys," I replied, stuffing my hands into my pockets to warm them up.

"Ok everyone gather round," an aging man said, from where he sat in a wheelchair near the bonfire.

Everyone did as he said. We all sat down and listened to the fascinating legends he told, I knew that they weren't real but it didn't change the fact that I was deeply enraptured by them.

After the legends I sat and contemplated on whether wolves and vampires really do exist. I mean people like me exist so maybe they do too.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a hand landed on my shoulder. Looking up I saw a Emily standing behind me, a warm smile gracing her lips. "Come on I want you to meet Leah and Seth," she held my hand in hers, as she led me over to some people talking to Jake and Nessie.

"Leah, Seth I want you guys to meet Kaylah," Emily said.

I saw the girl who I assumed to be Leah tense up as Emily spoke. I wondered why but didn't say anything. Unwillingly, Leah turned around, and so did the boy called Seth.

It was like slow motion when he turned around, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw his face, his jaw was perfectly chiselled, and swore if I let myself, I could of gotten lost in his dark brown almost black eyes.

What was happening to me? Shaking my head, I tried to rid myself of the silly thoughts, and I looked back at him. He took in a sharp breath and stood stock still. His eyes suddenly got much wider and his mouth hung open. I realised that he was openly gaping at me, which caused me to blush and look away. Oh how I would just love to Jump away right now.

"I'm…um…I," Seth stumbled on his words, his expression was still the same, and I didn't know what to say to him either.

"Seth. Trees. Now." Sam growled from behind me, making me jump slightly. I'm not kidding, he really did growl.

Seth didn't move so Sam marched over, grabbed his upper arm and dragged him to the trees. His eyes never left my face even as he was pulled away. I blushed some more and stared down at my shoes.

"How about we get some food," Emily suggested, putting her around my shoulder, and guided me to the table that now lacked any food.

After grabbing some leftovers, I sat by the bonfire and just picked at the food. I couldn't stop thinking about Seth for some reason, and it confused the hell out of me.

I didn't know what to make of the situation, and it was times like this that I wish my mum was here to tell me.

**Lame I know xx **

**I'm a crappy writer sorry! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Seth's POV**

"Leah come on! The bonfire started half an hour ago, and there will be hardly any food left if we are even later!" I called up to my sister from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jesus is that all you ever think about Seth?" Leah snapped as she stomped down the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders and followed her out the front door.

"Bye mom!" I shouted, before closing the door. "Bye Seth, Bye Leah! Don't be home to late!" my mom replied. Smiling, I shook my head, even knowing we are wolves she still worries about our safety.

Me and Leah walked to the beach in an awkward silence. It never used to be this way, but ever since Sam imprinted on Emily and dumped Leah, she has been nothing but cold and bitter.

I was thankful when we finally got to the bonfire.

"Hey Seth, Leah. Glad you could make it," Jake said, strolling over to us with an arm casually draped over Nessie's shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't think we would make it with Leah taking so long," I joked, earning a slap on the head by Leah. Jake and Nessie laughed as I pouted and rubbed the spot she slapped. But it was worth it, because I was rewarded with a small smile from Leah.

After the laughter died down Jake said, "Oh and Kaylah is here as well, and her and Kim are already glued at the hip."

"And she seemed really nice when we talked to her, didn't she?" Nessie added, and looked to Jake who agreed with her.

"Yeah she was. Emily and Sam love her already," Jake said with a smile. It was known to all of us that Sam and Emily have been trying for a baby, but unfortunately it wasn't working out so well. So when they got the call about Kaylah, they were ecstatic with the idea of looking after someone, even if she is sixteen.

"Leah, Seth I want you guys to meet Kaylah," I heard Emily say from behind us. Leah tensed up and her Ice Queen look returned.

Ignoring it, I turned around and smiled at Kaylah, only to stop short when I truly saw her. My breath caught in my throat.

My God.

She was beautiful, perfect, stunning. The world around me stopped and all I saw was her. Her ocean blue eyes glistened in the moon light, and her blush. Oh man. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

I was so enthralled by her, that I was at a loss for words. "I'm…um…I," was the best I could come out with.

"Seth. Trees. Now." Sam growled at me. Shit I forgot this was his Goddaughter's daughter. Sam is going to kill me. But I didn't really care at the moment because standing in front of me was my beautiful imprint.

I didn't move, so Sam took matters into his own hands and grabbed me hard by the arm, and all be dragged me into the trees. My heart ached to be merely feet away from her. Wow, I imprinted only moments ago and I'm already whipped.

Once out of view Sam forcefully threw me against a tree. "Really Seth! You had to imprint on Kaylah! Out of all the girls why her!"

"I'm sorry Sam, it's not like we can control who we imprint on. You of all should know that," I snapped getting slightly annoyed.

Sam's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. He stormed away from me and began pacing.

After a minute or two he began to calm down. "I'm sorry Seth I know we can't help who we imprint on, but I love Kaylah like she is my own already. She has been through a lot with her mother and father dying. And with her being alone in the world, I know it is my duty to look after her and protect her. But I guess that will be both our jobs now." Sam said, fully calm now.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Don't worry Sam I will," I reassured him.

"But you hurt her Seth and I swear I will…" He trailed off in a warning tone, while giving me a stern face and pointing his finger.

I snorted. "I would happily let you Sam, because it would kill me to hurt her."

He seemed pleased with this answer and gave me a smile. "Good. Now lets get back to the bonfire."

**Quite a boring chapter I know. **

**And I'm sorry for not updating sooner, had mock exams and exams to study for. **

**Will try to update again soon xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kaylah's POV**

I tossed and turned restlessly in my bed that night. My thoughts were filled with Seth, the strange yet gorgeous man I'd only just met.

I sighed, giving up on sleep since no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. Looking at my watch I saw it was only two in the morning. Quietly, I got out of bed and crept to my wardrobe. As silently as I could I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a union jack sleeveless top and a navy zip up hoodie.

After slipping on some red converse high tops, I grabbed my iPhone and Jumped to a place that was all too familiar.

I landed on the space needle, a place where my parents and I would often come for some quality time and to just chill out. Only this time…they weren't here.

Sighing, I sat on the edge of the space needle and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Why did you have to go? I need you mum, I need help, I-I need your advise," I found myself saying out loud, I guess in some hope they could hear me. Silent tears began to fall down my face.

I thought back to all the good times I had with them, like about three years ago when we were in Venice, my dad attempted to speak Italian to our waitress in a restaurant we were at, and ended up calling the poor woman a '_figa_ _puttana_' basically a 'pussy bitch'. It was so funny and the woman slapped my dad across the face, my dad didn't even know what he said, but my mum and I did so we were doubling over from laughter.

God, I missed them and Griffin, they were the best and didn't deserve death. Especially because of something we were born with. Did the Paladins ever think that maybe God created us for a reason?

I just hope they don't find me in La Push; I don't want them to hurt Emily, Sam or Set-

Great now I'm concerned for him as well! I don't understand it; I've barely spoke a word to the guy!

Groaning in frustration, I lay on my back and watched the stars that were slightly visible in the city sky, and before I knew it I was asleep.

"MUM! DAD! I CAN SEE THE BOATS!" I woke up suddenly to a young boy shouting.

Moaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and squinting them against the sun. Looking at my wrist the watch read nine-thirty.

"Mum I can see someone's leg!", the same voice said. Oh shit. I hastily pulled my legs up and away from the edge. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough.

"Oh my goodness! Rob get security someone's on the roof!", an older woman shouted, and I heard a commotion start below me.

Damn it…Oh well, may as well have some fun.

I stood and pulled my hoodie up over my head then zipped it up. Taking a few steps back, I made a running leap over the viewing deck and began to fall. I saw the shocked faces of the tourists but I didn't really care.

"Wahoo!" I shouted as I fell. I loved the feeling of the air brushing against my face.

Just before I made impact with the pavement, I Jumped back into my room and landed with a bounce on the bed, the springs groaning in protest. I giggled and sat up. Now that was awesome!

KNOCK-KNOCK.

I looked to the door "Come in," I said. Emily poked her head through the door and smiled. "Good morning, just came to say breakfast is ready."

"Ok." Standing up, I followed her. The living room was empty when we passed and no one else was in the kitchen either. Strange, where is Sam and the others?

Obviously seeing the confused look on my face Emily said, "Sam and the other guys are at work." Nodding, I sat down at the table and we ate our pancakes in silence.

"So…" I began, breaking the silence, "when will I be starting school?" Emily looked up from her plate.

"Well, Sam and I enrolled you to begin on Monday," she told me. I nodded in reply and carried on eating. Great I start in two days, at least it will give me something to do around here, since no offence to La Push it is quite boring.

When we finished eating I cleaned up, considering Emily cooked it. She smiled in appreciation and thanked me before going outside to tend to the flowers at the front of the house.

After I was done, I looked out the window to see it was quite overcast; perfect for running.

I Sprinted upstairs and changed into a blue sports bra, some running capris, a black hoodie and a pair of trainers. Grabbing my iPod Touch, I walked outside and went over to Emily. "Just going jogging." I told her, putting my earphones in my ears.

"Ok, just be careful and don't go to far into the wood and stay away from the ravine," she warned me, looking rather stern. She must be serious since I have never seen a frown on her face, only ever smiles.

Nodding, I scrolled through my iPod and put on my Dubstep playlist, zipped it into my pocket and started jogging into the trees. Why doesn't Emily want me going to a ravine? I mean its not like you can drown. Weird.

After about an hour of just jogging, I increased my speed into a run. I loved to run, I guess I came to enjoy it since I've spent my whole life doing it.

Running and hiding; that is and always will be my life.

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw something sandy coloured running along side me. My stomach began to churn, calmly I tested to see if it was following me by turning and running left, but a few seconds later I saw the same sandy thing next to me.

My fear started to rise so quickening my pace, I made a sharp turn right, skidding as I did, and began to full on sprint.

All too soon, I was out of the woods and in front of me was a cliff with the sea below. Speeding up, I leapt over the edge.

What is it with me and jumping off things today?

Just before I hit the icy water below, I Jumped to the beach next to the cliff. What was it called again?…oh yeah, first beach; where the bonfire had taken place.

I landed on the sand with a thud and it went flying around me. Getting up, I spat out the sand that had gotten in my mouth whilst brushing off some that had gotten on my clothes.

My eyes scanned the cliff I had just jumped off, searching for the thing that was following me and fortunately- I saw nothing. Thank God for that.

Letting out a breath of relief, I jogged back to Sam and Emily's house. It only took me 10 minutes to get back. When the house was in view I slowed to a walk, and took out the earphones and turned off my iPod.

Suddenly the door opened and Sam came running out. He looked so panicked his eyes wild, until he saw me and a look of relief crossed his face. He ran over and engulfed me in a tight hug. I just stood stiff in the unexpected embrace.

He pulled away and held my shoulders at arms length, "Oh thank God your safe! I was worried sick!" then he hugged me again. "God I thought I lost you," he whispered in my hair, his warm embrace was soothing and I found myself returning the hug.

"Where were you?" I heard Emily's worried voice yell. Sam released to respond, but I didn't even get a word out before I was in Emily's arms. She was literally squeezing me to death- quite shocking for someone so petite.

When she pulled back she held my face lovingly between her hands, waiting for me to explain. "I just took a jog?" It came out more as a question then a answer.

Emily's wide eyes returned to normal and she frowned. "But-but you were at the cliffs!…Y-you fell off the end!"

Now my eyes were wide. How did she know that? "No I wasn't I didn't go to the cliffs but I did go to the beach," I managed to smoothly lie.

I watched both Sam and Emily exchange confused looks before looking back at me. "It doesn't matter now, we are just glad your safe," Sam said much more relaxed than he was before, but his face still wore a frown.

They put their arms around my shoulders and walked me back to the house. "How about you go get showered, and we'll have lunch it should be ready by then," Emily suggested as we got into the living room.

I nodded and climbed up the stairs. When I got to my door, I could hear them talking in the kitchen, their voices were low so I could barely hear.

Jumping to the bottom of the stairs I heard Sam say "…But Seth saw her go over the edge, it doesn't make any sense. I even saw it!"

Damn, I need to lay low for a while.

"I don't understand it either, but it doesn't matter lets just be glad she is here and safe," Emily calmly reply.

I heard Sam sigh, "I guess your right, its just…I can't loose her, I lost her mother, and I promised myself I would take care of her and make sure no harm comes to her."

Oh Sam.

"I know Sam and you will, _we_ will. Now how about you go and tell Seth that she is ok, I know for fact he is probably just as worried as were, if not more" Emily told him.

I smiled, touched at how much they cared for me in such a short time, but then frowned- why would Seth care so much? and how did Seth know I was out there? I never saw him, and trust me I am good at knowing if I am being followed- since I am most of the time by the paladins.

Still confused, I Jumped back to my room, grabbed some change of clothes and my toiletries then went into the bathroom to have a shower.

**Sorry for not updating soon, had GCSE's and slight writers block. **

**Oh and again sorry I know I am a crappy writer like I said before- but to the person who emailed me (I won't name names) I will say this to them and to all; if you don't like my story or my writing in general then don't read it and don't email me saying how shit it is, it wastes both my time and yours.**

**Anyway to those who wrote reviews thank you, I deeply appreciate them xxx**


End file.
